five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 88 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Win!
Short Summary Long Summary As the Kunugi Coalition Unit observes the Bomb Squad in action, Vergo calls it a good thing he brought sake, calling it the perfect time to enjoy a high quality drink. Sasori points out there is no sake, while Quilge states it isn’t the time for drinking, surprising the Donquixote Pirate. His fellow officers sweat-drop at this, so done with his stupidity that they don’t point out the pizza stuck on his face. Jose sharply tells his subordinates to be silent, with Quilge frowning at the man ordering him around. He stops himself from snarking, respecting the chain of command, and apologizes through gritted teeth. Jose asks if they’ve noticed anything strange at the campsite. While Vergo raises an eyebrow at that, Sasori jokingly asks if Jose is talking about something aside from the campsite being on fire. The Wizard chuckles at that, and states he has something else he’d like them to show, telling them to take a closer look. Vergo frowns, saying he can’t see anything, and Jose calls that the point. Sasori tells him to stop speaking in riddles and just say it. Jose, deigning to inform them, repeats that there’s nothing to see. After a growl from Sasori, Jose points out the lack of explosions. Quilge realizes the fact, prompting Vergo to ask if the Squad is losing. Sasori disputes that, admitting that while it’s possible, he doubts it. He calls Deidara an idiot, but states he’s too powerful to be taken down by trash, plus he’s too smart to be caught off guard. In his eyes, this made Deidara a much better partner than Orochimaru. Sasori considers the possibility that the Bomb Squad is mopping up, and hopes there are still a few ‘specimens’ for new puppets, eager to expand his collection. Jose states that whatever the reason, they should make their move. While disliking the man, Quilge agrees, feeling the need to be thorough. Jose tells the grunts they’ll be moving on the 2nd soon, ordering them to prepare. At that point, a fireball tears through a whole line of pagodas, earning a gasp of disbelief from Vergo and Quilge. Sasori guesses that it was someone very strong, given the range, pointing out the collapsing towers. He calls it a wasteful way to die for the many men inside them. Quilge suggests beginning their attack, and Jose agrees before adding they should investigate where the fireball landed. After Vergo asks, Jose explains there was only one, and if anyone wanted to attack, they would’ve aimed at the edge of town where the army was. The Ex-Wizard Saint orders Quilge to send a detachment of Jagdarmee to investigate, who chooses to dispatch Squads 7 and 9. Jose gives an excited grin, thinking everything is in place, promising to crush everyone with his superior power. He vows to lead the Coalition charge to retake all the lost territories as revenge. He proclaims himself to be the Definitive Wizard, and gains a demonic visage as he decides to remind everyone of that. Bambietta screams in pain as she’s driven through the pagodas, yelling for Sabo to Stop It before giving a final yell of “ANGRY!!” when crashed through the last pagoda at the other end of town. Sabo removes his ‘claw’, letting the stunned Sternritter fall hard to the ground. Bambietta curses the pain as she gets up. Sabo, frowning, tells her to stay down, reminding her that he’s stronger and the fight is over. With an angry snarl, she blasts away Sabo’s upper body, and grins at the catharsis. Sabo immediately reforms, asking if she knows about Logia. Bambietta sends another bomb to the head, and Sabo deadpans with a no as he reforms. While the Sternritter had been told what Logia could do, she had arrogantly believed her power could bypass them, and absolutely hated being proven wrong. With an angry yell about proving her power, she flies into the air before launching a volley of explosive Reishi, screaming for Sabo’s death. Sabo raises an eyebrow at that; relieved he already removed the Sternritter from his men. She keeps up the rain of bombs, attracting Quilge’s notice. He instantly realizes who it is, explaining to Vergo that someone angered Bambietta, calling her far too easily enraged. He then realizes that he sent two squads to their death, adding that no one is safe from her anger, almost pitying the one who angered the hair-triggered woman. Sabo just stands there and takes every single bomb. He admits he would’ve had trouble if not for his Flame-Flame Fruit and his training with it allowing him to turn intangible on reflex. He muses about how glad he is to have this power, feeling like Ace is protecting him in spirit. Bambietta finally notices she isn’t doing anything, flies back down, and yells about Sabo not dying. The Commander raises an eyebrow at that, saying he’s responsible to stay alive for his men. The Sternritter just shakes in rage while screaming damnation upon her enemy. Pushed over the edge, Bambietta rages she won’t allow anyone to look down on her, ranting she joined the Sternritter for that reason. As her power rises, she states that she’s proved everyone wrong, and will add Sabo to that list. Bambietta flies back up, vowing to make Sabo pay, and the Commander folds his arms, adding that he’ll fight back when this fails. She maniacally grins as she promises to destroy the entire area and leave nothing left of Sabo. She forms a bomb the size of herself, screaming for Sabo to burn in Hell before tossing the Riesebombe. Squads 7 & 9 arrive right when the attack is thrown, screaming in horror before they’re enveloped. Bambietta just floats in satisfaction, giving a taunting goodbye. Quilge watches the destruction, chuckling that females are the deadlier of the species. Chōjūrō looks at the explosion in horror, knowing that’s where Sabo was. Darui deadpans at that, with Love saying he’s just glad the Sternritter was taken away. The Mist Ninja is shocked the two aren’t worried. Darui calmly states that he’s more worried about how Sabo will respond to the attack. Bambietta looks at the massive crater, satisfied when she only sees the pipe remaining. She turns back to normal as she lands, saying that he’s paid for looking down on her. She sways from exhaustion, muttering out a curse. She decides head to Kunugi and take a long nap, adding that Deidara can shove his complaints if he has any. Flames gather at a spot, and Sabo completely regenerates, asking if the Sternritter is done. Bambietta reacts with anger and frustration, screaming in denial. Sabo gets into his Dragon Talon Stance as Bambietta curses and screams about killing him. Sabo tells her to think on that, promising to end the fight and not waste any more time. The Commander chants that his will is like a dragon’s, and will burn like the hottest fire when manifested. Sabo creates a Flame Commandment, circling it around him. Bambietta, unable to make more explosions, summons a Reishi Sword and screams for her opponent’s death as she rushes. Sabo throws a Flame Dragon Cannon with his right arm, enveloping a screaming Bambietta. The attack explodes with as much force as Bambietta’s earlier one, sending the Sternritter flying before she vanishes. Sabo relaxes, hoping that Bambietta will calm when she wakes up. He looks at Kunugi Town, and decides to make his way back to his troops. With a mischievous grin, Sabo picks up his pipe and decides to make things easier for them. Marco transforms his arms, flies up, and kicks Gari, who defends himself by crossing his arms. The Ninja grits his teeth as he’s forced back with every kick, and decides on a change in strategy. He leaps back, gets into a Muay Thai Stance, and backflips before sending a Explosive Style: Landmine Kick into the Pirate’s jaw. It blows the jaw off, but Marco is able to regenerate before he rockets forward and delivers Flying Flame Knee to the Ninja’s stomach. It cracks a few ribs, earning a gasp of pain. Gari, blocking it out, sends an Explosive Style: Scatter Shot. The smaller bombs all detonate when hitting Marco, but he’s still able to regenerate. Marco sends a wave of Phoenix Wings. Gari avoids it by leaping up and responds with an Explosive Style: Flying Bomb Jutsu. Marco flies over it and kicks Gari down before sending a Phoenix Wings. Gari can’t escape and is enveloped, but Marco waits, knowing that wasn’t enough. Gari proves him right with an Explosive Style: Exploding Spear Jutsu that strikes the Pirate’s left wing, sending him crashing down. Gari reveals himself, injured but capable, while Marco regenerates and turns back to normal. Marco admits how tough his opponent is for giving as much as he’s getting. The Ninja grins at that, admitting that despite being controlled and forced to commit atrocities, he’s still enjoying the fight. Marco shrugs and says there’s nothing wrong with that, adding that he’s enjoying it too. Gari states it puts things in perspective, seeing all the horrible things he did in life as not worth it anymore. This earns a bitter chuckle from the Pirate, saying people realize their past sins, and look back out of necessity to avoid those mistakes and move on with a clear conscience. Marco uses the example of Whitebeard creating his Pirate Crew thanks to his desire for family and wanting to give others a chance in their cruel world, calling it a necessity on the Yonko’s part. He sadly smiles as he thanks his ‘Pops’ for taking him in and calling him son, adding that almost everyone felt the same. He calls the Crew grateful to be a part of a big family. Gari, going through Hand Signs, calls that admirable, prompting Marco to agree. The Ninja sends an Explosive Style: Exploding Wave Jutsu, unleashing a massive blast that envelops his opponent. Gari narrows his eyes, knowing he hasn’t won yet, even with one of his strongest moves. Marco regenerates and continues his story, picking up at Marineford, where Whitebeard and Ace died because the World Government viewed their deaths as ‘necessary’ for ‘justice’. Marco gathers different flames, saying the loss gave him a burning new desire. He explains that the lighter blue flames in his right hand are the Blue Flames of Resurrection. Marco states the other darker blue flames were invented recently after he realized he had grown complacent during Marineford. He states the Whitebeard pride got so many killed; knowing more would die if changes weren’t made. He calls the flames in his left hand the Blue Flames of Destruction, calling it proof the Whitebeard Pirates still stand strong and will fight for their beliefs. Gari grins at that, yelling for Marco to show his resolve and beat him. Marco, in homage to Ace, starts expanding the flames. Gari tires to stop it with an Explosive Style: Minefield Jutsu. Marco’s Samsara Fire just burns right through the attack before enveloping Gari in an explosion. The Ninja, grinning, respectfully gives congratulations before passing out, charred and beaten. Marco relaxes, hoping he didn’t hurt Gari too much. The Pirate gives a sad sigh as he remembers Whitebeard and Ace, thinking he wants no more regrets. Deidara stands on his C2 Spider, facing Renji, who’s ready with Zabimaru. The Akatsuki tries to think of ways to win, knowing it’ll tough. He remembers that Soul Reapers are notoriously difficult to kill, calling their life force on par with Jinchūriki. He muses at this being his first Soul Reaper to face, smiling as he remembers his victory at the Summit Invasion. He remembers Hohō as granting Soul Reapers incredible speed with Flash Step, Hakuda as hand-to-hand, Kidō as something akin to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and Zanjutsu as swordsmanship. Deidara notes that while Renji is fast, he doesn’t rely on speed, since the Zanpakutō can easily close the distance, pegging him as a power fighter. With a slight grin, the Ninja decides to keep Renji on the move and force him away, thinking nothing’s more suited to the task than his C2 Spider. Renji strategizes himself, noting that the Akatsuki’s tough reputation is earned, calling it par for the course after facing Hidan and Kakuzu at Clover Town. He calls Deidara a brawler’s worst nightmare, since he’s able to fight tactically and keep everyone at a distance. He decides to start by seeing how powerful the Spider is. With a swing of Zabimaru, Renji tells his opponent to prepare himself. Deidara grins at that, telling the Soul Reaper to keep him entertaining. Renji returns the words, adding that actions speak louder than words. At that, Renji swings with a “Roar: Zabimaru”. Excited, Deidara jumps with his spider, easily avoiding the attack, retorting that it’s time to show his art with his C2 Spider. The creature spits clay at Renji, who’s able to quickly Flash-Step away. Deidara orders the Spider to paint the ground white, and it shoots a barrage of clay that keeps Renji scrambling. Once the spider lands, Deidara looks for Renji, only to see him behind and swinging down at him. Deidara leans, barely avoiding a lost arm, and spins to nail the Soul Reaper with a roundhouse kick to the face. Deidara grits his teeth, knowing Taijutsu is a weak point of his, before coming up with an idea. Renji lands, vowing not to miss again. Deidara, doubting his opponent will get another chance, holds up his Sign of Confrontation. Renji raises an eyebrow, wondering why he’d blow up the spider, before remembering just how much clay is on the ground. Deidara then yells that “Art is an Explosion” before detonating the field, sending the spider leaping just before the explosion. The Ninja smugly thinks he can still detonate clay even if it hasn’t been shaped. Renji then streaks out, only slightly injured, earning a frown from the Akatsuki. As the spider lands, Renji flies at his opponent while extending Zabimaru. Deidara orders his spider to Fire, and it promptly spits out a clay egg. Renji is able to avoid it, but Deidara explodes it close enough to knock the Soul Reaper out of the sky and back to the ground. Grinning smugly, Deidara explains that the clay eggs are where the spider gives its unborn children the ultimate honor of becoming ‘art’. Getting to his feet, Renji asks the Ninja to say that is a less screwed-up way, stating he’s acting like a stereotypical whack-job. Deidara frowns at that, not appreciating his art being mocked, and tells the Soul Reaper to be grateful for the magnificent ‘art-show’. Deidara orders his Clay Spider to keep up the barrage, and it proceeds to do so. Renji tries to defend himself, but Deidara immediately detonates them to create a smokescreen. A clay egg comes shooting out of the smoke right at Renji. He tries to cut it in half, but it detonates right in front of him, earning a cry of pain as the Soul Reaper falls down. Deidara grins at that, thinking the last clay eggs lasted two seconds, hypothetically stating it would take three to reach him in a surprise attack, which was successful. Deidara renews the barrage, and the spider fires more eggs into the air. They arc over the cloud of smoke and fall down towards Renji, with the Soul Reaper cursing as he just notices. Deidara detonates them with his Sign, and grins when hearing the explosions. Unfortunately for him, Renji speeds through the smoke, in disbelief at the Soul Reaper’s speed, cursing that he’s miscalculated. Renji extends Zabimaru and embeds it in the back of the Clay Spider. Deidara then sees the blade moving, and is shocked to realize it’s being used as a grappling hook. Renji, grinning, holds his fist out and nails Deidara’s face with a haymaker, knocking the cursing Ninja off. Renji wrenches his blade free, vowing to end it. Deidara agrees, and holds out his Sign, with Renji shocked that he’d blow up the Spider while still so close, calling him insane for it. With a proclamation of art being an explosion, Deidara envelops Renji in the blast. Deidara is able to avoid the blast by going underground with the Hidden Mole Jutsu. Once the explosion ends, Deidara emerges, grinning while calling it a true work of art. He gives a respectful bow, calling the Soul Reaper a fine opponent who deserved nothing less than the finest canvas of art. Deidara takes more clay out and starts to return to wreaking havoc on the 2nd. He’s interrupted by a massive blast of Spiritual Pressure before seeing Renji with his Bankai: Sōō Zabimaru released. Deidara reacts with shock as Renji states he sent everyone away because he didn’t want them caught in the crossfire. He declares the fight as good as over, thanking Deidara for the good time, but deciding to end it. Frustrated, Deidara yells at the ‘big talk’ as he produces more clay from his hands. Renji immediately gets in his face and his cowl transforms into a baboon’s skeletal arm and grabs Deidara’s right arm. With a shout of Hihiō, Deidara’s arm is crushed, earning a scream of pain from the Ninja. Renji tosses the Akatsuki and sends him crashing into ruined buildings. Renji retracts the arm, saying he’s out of Deidara’s league. The Ninja gets to his feet, saying he still has a few tricks. He produces a giant clay bird from his last working hand, and mounts it, declaring that an artless fool can’t beat him. As he flies up, Deidara screams that everyone dies right now. He then starts preparing his C3. Deidara thinks that the only reason he didn’t use it was because they were trying to catch the 2nd off guard, but he can do it now that everyone’s busy. The Ninja tells the Soul Reaper to say goodbye to his comrades as he nearly finishes C3. With a cry of Orochiō, Renji latches onto the clay bird and wraps the snake tail around it. As Renji tosses the clay bird around, Deidara is knocked off, with the incomplete C3 out of his hands. With a curse, and realizing he needs to soften the impact, Deidara forms a Clay Armor Jutsu around him. Renji states that Deidara has overstayed his welcome and will be sent away soon. With a massive amount of Spirit Energy, Renji creates a Sōō Zabimaru: Onizarude that smacks right into Deidara to send him flying away, earning one last scream from the Ninja. Renji stands victorious, and looks to where he sent his comrades earlier, wondering how they’re doing. As Flare and Samui stand guard over Hinata healing Luffy, the former feels the Spirit Energy, and congratulates “Pineapple”. Gladius fires a Catapult Punc at Gajeel, but the Dragon Slayer is able to avoid them all while carrying Levy and Hiashi. He glares at the Donquixote Officer to constantly trying to target the injured, forcing the Wizard on the defense. Gajeel curses Gladius for this, telling him to leave them out of it. The Pirate scowls at that, saying honor and fairness don’t exist in war, adding that naivety leads to death. Gajeel simply replies he just doesn’t like the Pirate targeting people he cares about…and Hiashi. This earns a deadpan response from the Hyūga, and Levy chastising her boyfriend to be nice. Gajeel states he’ll protect them if he has to, but Gladius would fight him one on one if he was half the warrior he claimed to be. Gladius responds that he isn’t a fool to be baited before sending a Catapult Punc. Gajeel scowls at that and retaliates with an Iron Dragon ROAR that tears straight through the attack. After Gladius easily dodges it, Gajeel turns his leg into a sword and swings. Gladius ducks under it and responds with a Punc Mountain. The Wizard turns his leg back to normal and leaps away from the shrapnel, still holding on to Levy and Hiashi. Levy tells him to drop them so he can go all-out against the Pirate. Gajeel states that won’t happen, since he’ll just target them then. Levy insists for him not to worry, with Hiashi adding that he has their permission to drop them. Gajeel refuses that, prompting the Ninja to yell and call the man an idiot for not fighting at full strength. Gajeel glares at that, saying even if he dropped them, he’d still worry about the two. Hiashi yells for him not to worry about two people prepared to give their lives for victory. The Wizard angrily states that shouldn’t mean they should die just like that, asking where his will to live is. Hiashi firmly states that Gajeel is a soldier now, and won’t get to make decisions like that. The Wizard grins and calls himself a ‘stubborn jackass’ who will stick to his beliefs, earning a soft reply from Levy. Gladius resumes the scuffle with a Catapult Punc. At that, Gajeel tosses Levy and Hiashi into the air, earning a scream of shock from the former. The Wizard coats himself in Iron Dragon Scales to tank the attack without injury. When Gajeel catches the two, Levy screams that that is not how the injured should be treated, saying Gajeel should at least treat them properly if he wants them alive. Gajeel retorts that someone so injured shouldn’t yell like that, with Hiashi just looking like he’s going to hurl. With a deadpan face, Gladius states he’ll resume trying to kill them once they’re finished with the lovers’ quarrel. The two Wizards deny it, of course. Gladius pulls out a scroll, and a surprised Hiashi identifies it as a sealing scroll. He states it shouldn’t be possible to use, since the Pirate has no Chakra Network. Gladius admits the point, but states the Coalition’s top scientists were able to engineer a model that can respond to a specific DNA, comparing it to a lock and key. After slitting one of his fingers, Gladius runs his blood across the scroll before it releases a puff of smoke before revealing a cannon. Gajeel mutters a curse and Gladius lights the fuse, firing a Punc Cannon. Explaining that cannonballs are meant for blunt damage, Gladius sadistically asks how much damage the shrapnel would do if he ‘popped’ it. Gajeel realizes that his strongest attack would just disperse the cannonball into shrapnel and put everyone at risk. Then, Gajeel sense a familiar, winged presence, earning a grin. The Wizard states they’re going for a ride and throws Hiashi and Levy up, despite the latter’s protest. Gajeel then quickly avoids the Punc Cannon and its shrapnel. Gajeel grins at Pantherlily, saying he has the timing of a cheesy action hero. The Exceed grins at that, protesting that Gajeel loves those movies. Pantherlily gently lands, with Hiashi and Levy in tow, telling Gajeel he doesn’t have to worry about them anymore, promising to protect them. This earns a thumbs-up and grin from the Wizard. Saying he can now devote full attention, Gajeel quickly rushes Gladius with an Iron Dragon Sword. The Pirate quickly ducks underneath and explodes his wrist with a Bracchium. It blasts Gajeel away, but the Wizard recovers and attacks again with an Iron Dragon Club that drives the Pirate into the ground. Gajeel starts to retract it, but Gladius grabs it, calling his opponent a fool. He states his opponent was better off protecting the injured and keeping his distance. Gladius then inflates and ruptures Gajeel’s arm, earning a scream of horror from Levy. The Wizard screams in pain as the arm is blown off. When Pantherlily asks how that happened, Hiashi realizes that the Pop-Pop Fruit can affect any inorganic matter, and Gajeel’s metal arms count. While Gajeel clutches the bleeding stump, Gladius mocks him for it, with the Wizard lying that it doesn’t hurt. When Pantherlily offers to help, Gajeel yells for him to protect Levy and Hiashi, adding that he’ll be enough to beat the Pirate. The Exceed sighs at this, conceding to the request, earning an incredulous response from Hiashi. Pantherlily states that as his best friend and partner, he will not interfere in Gajeel’s fights, and is right to keep him protecting Levy and Hiashi. Frowning, Gladius asks if his opponent will really fight with one arm, with Gajeel promising to still win. Gajeel exits his Iron Dragon Scales, and Hiashi asks if he’s lost his mind, pointing out it’s his best defense. Pantherlily points out it would do no good; with Gladius adding his opponent isn’t as dumb as he looks. Gajeel tears off his shirt and covers his stump, snarling a curse at the Pirate. Gladius renews the duel with a Punc Cordillera. Gajeel leaps up to easily avoid it and fires an Iron Dragon ROAR. The Pirate easily avoids it, but Gajeel rushes forward, earning an insult about his stupidity. Gajeel dares him to try if he can’t even touch the arm, and swings an Iron Dragon Sword like a chainsaw. Gladius weaves through the attacks and counters with a Bracchium. While Gajeel is able to avoid this attack by leaping away, Gladius quickly pursues and pops a Punc Hair. This attack catches Gajeel, piercing him multiple times through the midsection. When Gladius rushes forward, Gajeel clumsily swings his sword, but the Pirate catches and starts to inflate it. Sadistically saying he wants to see him fight with no arms, Gladius ruptures Gajeel’s other arm. This forces the Wizard to his knees in pain, with Gladius impressed that he’s still conscious. He explains that Gajeel is probably feeling numb thanks to the paralysis agent coating his hair, and the Wizard wouldn’t be able to walk if his legs were hit. Hiashi grits his teeth at the sight, while Levy screams in anguish. Pantherlily reaches for his sword, but Gladius takes out his pistol, stating the Cat won’t be able to reach him in time to stop a headshot. Taking aim, Gladius calls it a just reward for standing against a Donquixote Pirate, saying it’s all over. Gajeel then suddenly shoots himself up and head-butts Gladius in the jaw, earning a grunt of pain from the Pirate. Gajeel pants that he talks too much while Levy yells for her love to stop and let Pantherlily handle it. The Exceed asks if Gajeel thinks he can win, and the Wizard nods at that. Hiashi asks if they’re insane, saying this won’t last long. Pantherlily states Gajeel doesn’t need long to win, having no desire to back down. He calls it his Iron Will, calling the Wizard as stubborn as a hunk of metal, earning the epitaph of ‘Black Steel’ Gajeel. He certainly states that nothing can bring Gajeel down. Plus, since the opponent is frustrated, this is Gajeel’s window of opportunity. A furious Gladius asks how he’s still moving, with Gajeel chuckling that while his skeletal muscles were hit, all his vital organs were missed. “ALL of Them?!”. Grinning, Gajeel states that Gladius hasn’t won yet as he coats himself in Iron Dragon Scales, with Levy wondering what he’s doing. At that point, shadows gather as Gajeel completes his transformation into Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. Gladius, frustrated and cursing, fires a Catapult Punc at his opponent. Gajeel is able to avoid it by turning into shadows before leaping out and hitting the Pirate with a point-blank Iron Shadow Dragon ROAR. Gladius tries to get up, but Gajeel kicks him in the side of the head, sending him stumbling. The cursing Gladius tries to nail the Wizard with a Bracchium, but Gajeel transforms into shadows to avoid it. He reappears and kicks Gladius in the jaw and stomach. The Pirate tries another Bracchium, forcing Gajeel to leap away. The Wizard taunts him for his desperation, adding that his Iron Will can’t be broken. Pantherlily smiles at that, calling him representative of Fairy Tail’s resolve. Glaring, Gladius states that he’s desperate the end the man, with Gajeel giving a confident grin as he comes forward. Gladius sets traps with his Landmine Punc and fires several Punc Bala that he declares his opponent can’t escape. Gajeel declares that he’ll just break through as he transforms into shadows, with Gladius calling him a fool to bring about his own death. While Levy yells in concern, Pantherlily wonders what his friend will do. Gajeel flies at Gladius in shadow form, and while the balloons rupture the Wizard’s body, he’s immediately able to reform, earning a comparison to a Logia. Gladius tries to counter with a Punc Rock Super Arena, but Gajeel reforms and launches himself with an Iron Shadow Dragon Battering Ram right in the Pirate’s forehead. This earns one last cry of pain before Gladius falls unconscious. Gajeel falls on his stomach, with Hiashi shocked victory was achieved. Levy weeps for Gajeel’s pain while Pantherlily smiles in satisfaction. The Wizard chuckles that he’ll only die when he says so, and will keep standing strong. With that, the Bomb Squad is defeated. Quilge notes the explosions completely stopped, and Jose grins that it’s time to truly begin their fight. Love grins as he sees everyone who’s still fight to fight. While some are injured, many refused to be left out, and the Vizard doesn’t mind due to the lack of serious injury amongst the present men. Ichiya boisterously states they are ready to strike back for the ambush. Love loves the enthusiasm, but he’s interrupted when two Menou soldiers step forward. They state they got a message from Intelligence, telling them to set up a direct transport link. Love asks how much backup will be sent, and the officer says just one man, earning a raised eyebrow. Darui tells the Vizard to reserve judgment before Love gives the go-ahead. With that, a portal is created, and Makarov Dreyar steps out of it. Jet and Droy greet him with happy grins, and he asks how they’re doing. When they admit losing track of Gajeel and Levy, Makarov confidently states the two can take care of themselves. When Makarov asks about Sabo, Love explains he personally took an enemy away and left him in charge until his return, but admits the circumstances have changed. Makarov nods at that, saying he’ll gladly return command to Sabo when he returns, adding that he’s just here to take back the town. Love expresses appreciation, and that help is appreciated after that ambush. The Wizard Saint explains that Intelligence has been scrambling to find solutions, before asking of the current situation. Love starts by saying that since the explosions have been stopped; the perpetrators have been dealt with. Makarov nods at that, saying all that’s left is whoever’s in Kunugi Town. He states the plan is unchanged, calling it the best strategy for the town. Love states that while it will be more difficult with the casualties, they can pull it off. Makarov adds he has a plan in case they’re overwhelmed, boosting Love’s confidence. Makarov adds that he has a message from Dragon, “I believe in you all. Win!”. Omake: Natsu Plays Skyrim Natsu stares at the screen as the theme song plays across the main menu. With a face splitting grin, the Wizard calls it awesome as he begins. Once he sees his character on a bumpy wagon, Ralof notices him awake, prompting Natsu to ask what’s going on. When he hears someone complaining about Stormcloaks, the Wizard frowns at the term used, before wondering what a Stormcloak is. Once the wagon stops, the characters are forced out by armed soldiers. Natsu observes the tech as matching his world, wondering if he can learn magic, wanting to get hands on some fire. The exposition continues, with Natsu bored at the repetitive accusations of Imperials plunging Skyrim into darkness, and that Ulfric is rebel scum, asking to get on with it. The game asks for his name, and Natsu is able to customize his character now. He chooses to be a Nord, but is unable to find matching salmon hair, cursing the game for discriminating against people of his hair color. After he chooses blonde hair in honor of Lucy, the plot proceeds to where the character is on the execution block. He yells out defiance at first, but immediately backtracks when he sees the massive axe loom over him. Right before the promised execution, he hears a great beastly roar. Alduin makes his appearance, with Natsu screaming in shock at the Dragon. Natsu then starts to assume it’s Acnologia, yelling for him to come down and fight. Ralof starts to lead the player away, but Natsu rants that he’s playing the game to kill evil dragons, and won’t leave without doing that. Natsu sends the character running, without realizing it’s the direction the game wants him to go. Natsu insults the Imperial trying to capture him before following him into the tower, hoping for a plan. As the characters talk about legends coming true and burning down villages, Natsu sheepishly admits to doing so several times. At that point, Ralof decides to get out of there, much to Natsu’s frustration. Natsu refuses to move his Nord, yelling that they should fight the thing. Alduin takes the chance for a dramatic entrance and crashes through the wall. Natsu tries a few punches, but he realizes he can’t fight the Dragon. With a frown of frustration, Natsu states he came to fight dragons, and asks how anyone can have fun when they can just run. It then cuts through a montage, starting with Natsu gleefully swinging his sword through bandits. He later scrolls through spells, and is excited to find a spell to shoot lightning. Natsu then fires his lightning at Imperials, maniacally yelling in the spirit of Palpatine about “POOOOOOOWWWEEEEERRR… UUUUUNNNNNLLLLIMETEDDDDD POOOOOOOWWWWWEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!”. Natsu walks around Skyrim in a peaceful moment, observing that it’s a nice place, wishing it could’ve been a home away from home. He then meets a shopkeeper, asking if a lower price can be given to the chosen one. He also hears the infamous “arrow to the knee”, and tells him to get it treated and get back in the game. Later, Natsu marries Lydia, saying she seems nice. He then proceeds to celebrate by taking her out to a giant-spider-killing romp. It then cuts to Natsu facing a dragon, telling him to face the Dragonborn with a cry of Fus Ro Dah. Natsu then declares Skyrim the greatest game of all time, vowing to conquer it all as he laughs a maniacal laugh. Lucy paces in worry outside the room, asking if Natsu is okay after playing for six hours. Ichigo dismissively says it’s fine, admitting the game is very immersive, having once played an entire day without realizing. Naturally, this shocks Lucy, to which Ichigo tells her to leave Natsu to his fun. Appearing Characters Vergo Sasori Quilge Opie Jose Porla Bambietta Basterbine Sabo Chōjūrō Darui Love Aikawa Marco Gari Deidara Renji Abarai Flare Corona Samui Hinata Hyūga Monkey D. Luffy Gladius Gajeel Redfox Levy McGarden Hiashi Hyūga Pantherlily Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Jet Droy Makarov Dreyar Omake Natsu Dragneel Lucy Heartfilia Ichigo Kurosaki Abilities Magic * Iron Dragon Slayer ** Iron Dragon Roar ** Iron Dragon Scales ** Iron Dragon Sword ** Iron Dragon Club * Iron Shadow Dragon Mode ** Iron Shadow Dragon Roar ** Iron Shadow Dragon Battering Ram Jutsu * Explosive Style ** Landmine Kick ** Scatter Shot ** Flying Bomb ** Exploding Spear ** Exploding Wave ** Minefield * C2 Spider * Hidden Mole Jutsu * Clay Armor Jutsu Devil Fruit * Flame-Flame Fruit * Bird-Bird Fruit: Model Phoenix * Pop Pop Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Schrift * the Explode Quincy Powers * Reishi Sword Zanpakuto * Zabimaru ** Sōō Zabimaru (双王蛇尾丸, Twin Kings Snake Tail) Techniques * Riesebombe (German for "Giant Bomb") * Flame Commandment * Flame Dragon Cannon * Flying Flame Knee * Phoenix Wings * Samsara Fire * Hihiō (狒々王, Baboon King) * Orochiō (オロチ王, Great Snake King) * Onizarude (Demon Monkey) * Catapult Punc * Catapult Punc * Punc Mountain * Punc Cannon * Bracchium * Punc Cordillera * Punc Hair * Landmine Punc * Punc Bala * Punc Rock Super Arena Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 87 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Protect Luffy Next Chapter: Chapter 89 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The True Beginning Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign